Akuma, Human or Exorcist ?
by Kuro Sha
Summary: 'Je suis un humain.' Il lui arrive parfois de penser le contraire, quand il voit le regard des autres portés sur ses yeux mordorés aux reflets rouge. 'Je suis un humain, et pourtant...' Ceux qui le connaissent pensent plutôt à une erreur de la nature. Après tout, c'est peut être le cas.


Prologue

 _15 février xxxx ; Aldershot ; Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre_

''Je suis un humain.''  
Il lui arrive parfois de penser le contraire, quand il voit le regard des autres portés sur ses yeux mordorés aux reflets rouge.

''Je suis un humain, et pourtant...'' Ceux qui le connaissent pensent plutôt à une erreur de la nature.  
Après tout, c'est peut être le cas.

''Je suis un démon.''  
Sa mère elle-même le regardait à peine, quand elle était encore vivante.

Dans un monde où Akuma et humains coexistent, le premier se nourrissant du second, la vie devenait un traquenard pour certains. D'autres utilisaient ce système de traque.  
Et lui, il se situait entre les deux.

Proie et chasseur.

Ses cheveux lui tombant sur le front, ainsi que sa capuche lui permettait de fuir la masse grouillante des humains, il avançait à contre courant.

Un rictus mi blasé mi amusé se forma sur ses lèvres, dévoilant des canines plus pointues que la normale.

En tournant dans une rue plus large, il percuta une jeune femme.

\- Attention...! fit-elle.

Alyosha lui lança un regard, la clouant sur place.

Le jeune humain reprit son chemin, et s'arrêta en sentant une odeur qu'il connaissait bien. Une odeur suffisamment forte pour chasser le parfum aussi entêtant qu'enivrant de la pluie.

Une odeur de mécanique, de sang et de mort.

-Tch.

Les yeux d'habitude orangés d'Alyosha virèrent au rouge tandis que sa pupille passait de ronde à verticale.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête, yeux fermés pour utiliser son odorat plus développé que la normale.

Shadow tourna à gauche, puis à droite dans l'une des rues les moins passantes de la ville.

Là, un spectacle des plus macabres l'attendait.

Un corps était à terre. Impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme, d'une femme, d'un enfant, fille ou garçon.

Le peu qui restait de lui gisait dans une mare de sang était d'une couleur rouge sang violente, et d'une drôle de consistance pour un corps : métallique.

Le tout dégageait une odeur à faire vomir n'importe quel estomac bien accroché.

Du moins, un humain…

Shadow lorgna sur le spectacle avec un air intéressé.

Au dessus du reste du corps, se tenait une espèce de… grand squelette métallique bizarre, monstre, armure, démon, machine, arme…

Akuma.

Tel était le nom de cette machine tueuse implacable du Conte Millénaire.

L'Akuma redressa ce qui lui servait de tête.

Oh ? Encore un humain ? Tu tombes bien, _mein kleiner Kind_ … J'ai encore f… Non, tu n'es pas un humain… Tu n'es pas un exorciste non plus…Tu as une odeur étrange, elle me fait penser à l'un des nôtres, mais aussi à un humain. Tu fais partie du Clan Noés ?

Si tu savais… Je ne suis aucun des quatre, mais trois à la fois. C'est marrant, mais moi aussi, j'ai faim…

Il rabattit sa capuche dans son dos.

Alyosha grimaça quand deux cornes percèrent les côtés de sa tête. La peau de ses bras se retourna comme des écailles amovibles, dévoilant une sorte d'armure rouge métallique. Le même rouge sombre que l'autre Akuma. Ses ongles se transformèrent en griffes de quelques centimètres tandis que des motifs noirs se dessinaient sur ses bras devenus de l'acier.

Les bras d'Alyosha ne furent pas les seuls à se transformer. Ses jambes s'allongèrent, et se couvrirent de la même façon de la même armure de ses bras.

Sa machoire s'élargit légèrement, et ses dents, normalement humaines, se transformèrent en étau implacable.

Un peu comme un piège à loup, euh, Akuma.

Alyosha se mit en garde.

Tu n'es pas humain…

Parle pour toi.

Tu es un Exorciste, alors ? Tu n'es pas un Akmua…

Je ne suis pas plus Exorciste qu'Humain ou Akuma.

Tu fais partie du Clan des Noés ?

Encore moins !

Cracha le jeune homme, qui ne faisait plus le moins du monde humain.

 _Also was bist Du* ?_

Un jeune loup solitaire, qui compte se nourrir sans se faire tuer.

Pffeuh ! Je vais te détruire, quoi que tu sois !

Mais bien sûr… J'ai arrêté de compter à partir de la cent cinquantième fois que l'un des tes pairs m'ai dit ça… Level 3.

L'akuma hurla de rage. Un hurlement aussi peu humain que sont apparence.

Et il passa à l'attaque. En fait, c'était très simple. Plus rien chez le monstre métallique n'était humain. Sa rapidité hors norme faillit surprendre Alyosha.

Je dis bien ''faillit''.

Alyosha se décala au dernier moment, et sa main, doigts tendus et griffes en avant, percuta l'Akuma juste sous ce qui lui servait de côtes.

Le démon hurla de nouveau, mais cette fois, de douleur. Alyosha retira aussi rapidement sa main de la plaie maintenant béante, et l'Akuma s'éloigna de quelques mètres en voletant, l'une de ses longues mains plaquée sur la blessure où un sang noir et visqueux jaillissait en un flot qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'interrompre. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat.

Le combat fut bref.

Bien que l'Akuma de niveau trois lui ait entaillé la joue et enfoncé l'une de ses aiguilles dans l'épaule, qui était resté de la peau, il fut très rapidement incapable de se défendre correctement.

Alyosha lui avait arraché un bras. Avec les crocs, avant de sembler en avaler un morceau, le large sourire sadique inscrit sur sa face grise métallique si typique des Akumas sous leur apparence humaine.

Au sang rouge vif de l'humain tué plus tôt, se mêla celui, noirâtre, de l'Akuma sur le point de mourir. Seulement, celui-ci ne semblait pas le savoir dans l'immédiat le monstre métallique essaya de fuir en s'envolant.

Ricanement de la part d'Alyosha.

Le jeune homme sauta, pris appui sur le mur des maisons qui bordait la rue, et se réceptionna sur le dos de l'Akuma.

Yiiaaark !

Paniqua-t-il. Avant de crier de douleur quand les mâchoires d'Alyosha se refermèrent de nouveau sur son armure, jusqu'à la percer au niveau du cou.

L'Akuma se mit à perdre de l'altitude, tandis que son adversaire semblait avoir une faim morbide insatiable.

Il arrachait d'énormes morceaux de chaire métallique, et semblait les avaler.

Le Level 3 poussa finalement un cri d'agonie, et Alyosha le délaissa avant de reculer de quelques pas.

Je te haaiiiis !

Et alors ?

L'Akuma explosa, et Alyosha se retrouva seul dans la rue, son apparence redevenue normale.

 _Je suis un démon…_

o0o

*Oui, oui, un Akuma qui parle allemand, hé hé hé~ Bon, pour ceux qui se posent la question, « Also was bist Du » veut dire « Alors qu'est ce que tu es ? »

Et « Meine kleiner Kind », c'est « mon petit enfant » (pour ceux qui n'ont pas deviné~)


End file.
